The Diary of Novalee Nation
by NightStar101
Summary: See Novalee's point of view of what happens in the book, 'Where the heart is'.
1. 1

AN: I don't own any one or anything

* * *

Dear Journal, 

Wow, I had the weirdest day in my world. It also happened to be the worst. My name is Novalee Nation. I am currently seven months pregnant. I was one my way to California, with my boyfriend and father of my baby, Willy Jack. On the way there, I asked if we could stop at a local Wal-Mart to buy some shoes and go to the bathroom. While I was inside, he left without me. How dare he do that to me? I am seven months pregnant with his child and he leaves me in the middle of nowhere. Can I say that I hate this man? While outside waiting for Willy, who never came, I meet some of the most interesting people I have ever met.

First, there is Sister Husband. What a weird name! She thought I was some lady, Ruth Ann. I didn't see why to correct her. She had a brother, 'Brother Husband', who died. Again where does the name come from? She started to talk about the bible, which I knew nothing about. Then she moved on to talk about the fact that she saw an alcoholic. As I toke a picture of her, she invited me to her house. She also gave me a 'welcome basket'. Don't know if I will ever go.

Next, I meet Moses Whitecotton. He was the blackest name I ever saw. His skin reflected light, so I could see myself in his face. He told me that a name is very important. He told me to pick a strong name, one that could handle the bad times. He pointed out the fact that when you die, your name doesn't. He told that he toke pictures of babies, and he would take picture of my baby for free. I have to remember that. He gave me a baby name book. I took a picture of him too.

Next I meet a little boy, Benny Goodluck. He gave me a buckeye tree, which was very nice of him. He said it was for luck. I made a wish with him. I also took a picture of him.

Currently I am staying at Wal-Mart. That sounds so weird. I had no where else to go, so I hid till everyone left. I made a little station for me to stay at. Did I say that I hated Willy for doing this to me? That's where I got this journal, which I will pay for when I get money.

Novalee


	2. 2

Dear Journal,

I hate the morning and nights. I have to hide while the people who worked at Wal-Mart come and when. I wish I had something healthier to eat. I stopped the candy bars and Pepsi a week into staying there. Now I'm stuck with granola bar and peanut butter.

They buckeye tree was dying and I need to find away to save it. I met this man there. He was helping out in the library, and was way to smart to for his good.

I also visited Sister Husband. I told her who I really am. There I meet her 'gentleman' as she put, Jack Sprock. She told me more about the man for the library. His name was Forney Hull. His sister is the librarian. She's an alcoholic, who never comes out of her room. We planted the buckeye tree in Sister Husband's yard.

I became friend with Forney. He was very nice and way to smart. He made me a birthday dinner. It was so nice of him. I got there twenty minutes early. He got me a gardening book, which I looked though a few times the night he gave it to me. I had orange soup, which was cold but great. I had some pastry with beef inside and green peas with cream. Real food! That day I also meet his sister, Mary Elizabeth Hull.

Novalee


	3. 3

Dear Journal,

I'm at the hospital now. I gave birth. I started to have the baby at Wal-Mart and Forney came, found me and call the hospital. He's a great friend. I didn't make it to the hospital to have the baby, my daughter, Americus Nation.

The Wal-Mart thing had made me a small celebrity. There were reporters everywhere, but the hospital kept them away from me. I felt sorry for Forney, he was getting attention and it was my fault.

I meet Lexie Coop. She was a nurse at the hospital. We bonded over hospital food and out kids. She was very nice.

I also meet the owner of Wal-Mart. I said that I was going to pay for everything I used, but instead he gave me 500 dollars and a job at the Wal-Mart. People send me letters, mostly nice and I got nearly 100 dollars. Momma Neil came and told me that she wanted to move in with me and Americus. I was stupid and gave her the money. I don't think I'll ever see her again. So I'm going to be staying at Sister Husband's.

Novalee


	4. 4

Dear Journal,

The people near Sister's are so nice. The Ortiz's gave me a crib for Americus. Dixie gave me diapers and gowns. Henry and Leona gave us some blankets and a sterilizer.

Forney came by the house everyday. He came with two books, one of them for me and the other he reads to Americus. It is so cute. I wonder if she could understand the story. I also became good friends with Lexie. I think she think she's fat because she's always looking for away to become thinner. She does the craziest things in the world. She eats with chopsticks, because you can't eat fast with them. She had four children, Brownie, Praline, Cherry and Baby Ruth. All named after some kind of food.

I also met Tory, the first guy that I when out with since Americus was born. I met him when I went to fix Sister's car. After the 2nd date I started taking birth control pill. I had sex with him. I felt so dirty that I took at long bath after. I thought I was pregnant again but I wasn't thank God.

I saw Moses again. I told him about Americus and how it a strong name. Thank God that he agreed with me. He was taking pictures the next day, and I took Americus. He so many pictures. I went to his house soon later. I meet his dad and his wife, Certain. She was polite and loved Americus. Thanks to him, I brought a Rollei, a camera, in a flea market. I took pictures of everything and anything that I could. Some of the neighbors offered to pay to have their picture taken but I couldn't charge them anything. There was this one picture that I toke of Benny. He was running across Rattlesnake Ridge, naked. The picture was just great and one of the best pictures in the world.

Novalee


	5. 5

Dear Journal,

I wanted it to be the Christmas for Americus. While buying a Christmas tree, I learned more about Forney. He didn't want to be a librarian but a teacher. When his dad died, he came home to take care of his sister. He loves her and would do anything to give her up.

When we came home, I find out from Sister that Americus was gone. That was the biggest scare of my life. The police told me to sit and wait but I couldn't. Forney and I went looking for her. All I could thing about was Americus. I started to cry and he just held me. Did I mention he was the best person in the world? When we were out there, we saw a church with a naivety scene. We went to it and saw Americus lying cold and helpless their. The police told me that they baptized her, but all I cared about is that she was with me safe.

And by the way, besides that I had the prefect Christmas.

Novalee


	6. 6

Dear Journal,  
  
I won! It's been a while since I wrote in this, three years. But anyway, I won a Kodak picture contest and I won first place and a trip to Santa Fe. I got my picture taken for the newspaper and became Employee of the week at Wal-Mart. First National Bank sent a card and even art teacher ask if I could come in and take to his class.

Dixie gave me a Spanish phrase book to take with him. Henry and Leona gave me luggage. Moses and Certain made a star and put it on the darkroom door. Lexie also has a new way of losing weight, standing up. I know that has nothing to do with my trip but I wanted to include this. So back to the trip, I asked Forney to come with me, while Sister Husband took care of Americus.

I didn't eat much during the awards, where I would explain the picture. As I started, someone made a job about never being up early. Soon I started talking about the boy in the picture, instead of the picture itself. I talked about the Indian boy that was running naked across Rattlesnake Ridge. The same picture of Benny, I had taken three years ago.

The night was prefect too. I had room service, and the man came with the food with a rose and 2 candles, very romantic, too romantic for me and Forney's friend relationship. I talked with Americus and she sang to me on the phone, loved it.

Novalee


	7. 7

Dear Journal,

Does God HATE me or something? It all started when a storm came to town. Americus and I when to the to Dixie's cellar, while Sister brought soup to Dixie, who didn't want to go in the cellar and said she wasn't afraid. Sister said she will meet us later. When we got there Mrs. Ortiz was there with her daughters. Sister never came back.

Henry and Leona were the first to be buried. They did together, which was weird for them. It may have been the first they were together. Sister Husband was the last. When they found her she was alive but didn't make it after five days on life support. I pretend that she was still her for a while. I pretend that she was shopping with me or laughing at something Americus did. I moved in with Moses and Certain for a while. I closed myself off from everyone. Forney still came every day, and her friends called all the time. Some random people called too. I think there are for AA because the all started with 'Hi, name is......'

Wal-Mart was completely destroyed. We were told that they were not going to be rebuilding the store but we would have guaranteed in a new store in Poteau, which was fifty-four miles from home. I thought about moving to there but Forney didn't want me to at all.

So I when to Lexie for help. She told that Forney Hull was in love with me. Why would he be in love with me? She told he likes every little thing about me. But he's not like us, he educated, rich and too good for me.

Did you know that Sister left everything to me? Overall I got 26,000 from her house and life insurance. When Ray, the executor of the 'estate', told me I was in shock for a small while. Then I decided that I'm going to stay in Sequoyah, Oklahoma.

Novalee


	8. 8

Dear Journal,

Nothing goes right for me does it? Every time I am happy something life changing happens. It all started from before the wedding. Lexie thought she meet a nice guy, Roger. He was nice and did thing with her family, such as going to Six Flags. She thought she was going to marry him.

It all turned when Brownie, called her scared and told me if I could help them. I ran over there in a hurry, in half the time. I got there and found the twins all together, with Peanut, Lexie 5th child, who was sleeping. Nest I when to Lexie's room, were I found Praline, in nothing but a pair of socks. Then I saw Brownie and Lexie. I froze for a second, scared to know what happened, even if I already knew. Brownie looked at me and said that I had found her hat. I said it was 'Praline's' hat. He came over to me with a pair of white jockey shorts and blood on the back of his leg. He took the hat and gave it to his sister and told me, "Her name's Pauline and she's not a baby any more," which made me think that Roger 'deflowered' her. I want to go find the guy and kill him. I later found out at the hospital that he didn't rape her. She had thrown up on his...you know. So instead he raped Brummett (Brownie). I still want to kill this guy.

They moved in with me after. They are all messed up, but who wouldn't be. Brownie was taking it the worst. But he was the one that was affected the most.

Novalee


End file.
